


Don't Let Me Go

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Badboy!Kurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otpprompts: Imagine person A lightly tracing “I love you” over and over again on person B’s back, assuming that person B is asleep. When person A is lying on their back, getting ready to sleep, person B moves closer and wraps their arms around person A, whispering softly, “I love you too.” Bonus if that’s the first time person A has ever declared their love for person B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> First post glee fic. I needed to stretch the writing muscles before starting my summer project that I probably won't finish but I'll try anyway. I apologize if this is all over the place, my head is in the same state. This is a one shot only.

Blaine breathed deeply, his heartbeat slowing down from its previous frantic pumping. He turned his head in the pillow, Kurt’s form coming into view.

He was laying on his stomach with his arm under his head and his eyes closed, he was breathing evenly, not like he had been fucking Blaine right into the mattress barely 30 seconds before.

Blaine looked at him, took the opportunity to _really_ look, the way he wouldn’t be able to if Kurt were awake, since he tended to shut Blaine out every time Blaine tried to get close.

In all of his pierced, tattooed, leather bound glory, Kurt Hummel was beautiful. He simply took Blaine’s breath away. With his ever present frown and his hard, unforgiving eyes he walked NYU’s halls with regal grace. Even his sarcastic smile was attractive and, he had to admit, Blaine had a difficult time staying away from him.

Those first days when he had only admired him from afar, when Blaine used to walk out of a class and glance around to see if Kurt Hummel happened to be nearby. Every time their paths crossed Blaine had to take a minute to gather himself while Kurt always stared straight ahead, as if Blaine weren’t even there.

He didn’t know what changed, how he managed to find himself under Kurt’s radar but suddenly he had all of the guy’s attention.

The first time Kurt had approached him Blaine had noticed the jagged scar Kurt had on his neck and another one disappearing through his hairline, he saw the specks of yellow marring his clear blue irises, he had inhaled the scent of freshly brewed coffee and tons of hairspray, instead of cigarette smoke like Blaine had anticipated. Kurt had been blunt and impolite and Blaine still had gone with him.

It kind of set a precedent.  

Now, Blaine didn’t know what they were or where they were going. Kurt suggested and Blaine agreed. Even the reason behind his affirmatives was unknown to him.

Blaine let out a breath. Kurt’s knuckles were split open as was his bottom lip and he had a black eye. He wanted to trace those lines and colors tenderly with his fingers, to make the hurt go away. He didn’t think Kurt would ever let him. He settled with buring his hand in Kurt’s hair and then drag it down on his spine. Blaine got lost in his daydreams and the soft planes of Kurt’s back. As his mind started to wander so did his finger.

Back when Blaine was a child he had thought of moving to New York, the city of his dreams. He had fantasied with a big sappy Broadway romance, of songs and shared coffee and bagels, of hand holding and walks in Central Park. He still wanted all of that, not with a faceless man but with Kurt. The minute he had laid his eyes on the most beautiful boy he had ever seen his dreams had been damned, Kurt Hummel would never let himself do something as petty as falling in love. Kurt’s words, not his. It was just his luck that the first time he fell in love was with someone who broke his heart every time he adverted his gaze when Blaine tried to declare his real feelings.

When his mind returned to the present he realized it wasn’t mindless strokes he was making, they were words traced over Kurt’s skin. An infinite string of _I love you_ ’s he was drawing on Kurt’s muscled back.

Blaine retracted his hand as if burnt, gaze fleeting to Kurt’s face and finding him asleep still.

He sighed in relief and lay on his back, exhausted. It was way past his bedtime and the following day he had an early class. He closed his eyes but didn’t try to sleep, he knew it was hopeless anyway. He was on the wrong side of the bed and Kurt had thrown all the sheets and covers to the floor in his haste to get Blaine pinned down.

Turning to his side he dedicated his time to watch the clock tick by. Blaine remembered the frustration and desperation in Kurt’s touch when he got to Blaine’s room, which meant he wouldn’t be staying, that he would leave Blaine alone in the middle of the night, afraid of being vulnerable around him. Maybe a few more minutes, then Kurt would get up and leave.

Blaine much preferred the nights Kurt talked to him after, about one of his classes or the reason he had been suspended for a week from school and, on one time, about his family back in Ohio. On those nights, Kurt would let Blaine place his head over his heart and he would massage Blaine’s scalp. Blaine lived for those precious minutes when he allowed himself to believe he meant more to Kurt Hummel than just an easy fuck.

The bed dipped beside him and Blaine willed himself to stay still until the moment the door closed behind Kurt. He closed his eyes and started breathing deeply. His hand twitched. He strained his ears for Kurt’s footsteps. The moment never came.

Blaine felt Kurt scooting closer and he groaned internally. He would have to deal with a frustrated Kurt in the middle of the night after Blaine told him he definitely wasn’t up for a second round.

To his surprise, Kurt’s lips found the back of his neck only once. He threw his arm around Blaine’s middle, tugging him against his chest, and burrowed his face into Blaine’s loose curls.

Blaine held his breath and his eyes darted around his room without a clue of what to do next, he heard Kurt inhale deeply and a moment later, whispered behind his ear, “I love you too.”


End file.
